Racing And Brothers Do Not Mix
by peace with the world
Summary: bella race's in the underground, and wears desigher cloths. she returns to forls to live with her brothers and father, and her brothers are not to happy about there little sisters habbits, or clothes
1. Chapter 1

Im bored. I owe this to all the people who have written stories like this!!! Go them!

!?!?!?!!?

"hey daddy!" I yelled hugging Charlie. He was way better than Phil, who was a druggie, and made mom that way. I shook the thought away. He whistled a low whistle, staring behind me. He hadn't even said hello… I turned aroung and saw him staring at my salen 71. It was one of my nine acquired cars, not counting my bike.

All of them were off the worlds fastest cars list.

Bugatti Veyron - Top Speed 253 mph  
Saleen S7 - Top Speed: 240-260 mph

Koenigsegg CCR - Top Speed: 242 mph

McLaren F1 - Top Speed: 231 mph  
Spyker C8 - Top Speed: 187-215 mph

Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren - Top Speed: 207 mph

Ford GT - Top Speed: 205 mph

Lamborghini Murcielago - Top Speed: 205 mph

Porsche Carrera GT - Top Speed: 205 mph

Ferrari 575M Maranello - Top Speed: 202 mph

The boys were bringing over the Porche, my 2003 Suzuki GSX-R1000, and my Lamborghini, they were midnight blue. It was my racing color, for the underground.

After mom married phil, I moved to port angeles, to the underground. I acquired a team, Jason, justin, and jack. Ther were brothers, who made my cars even faster, and much safer. They lived in the fixed up warehouse with me and I payed them weekly, generous amounts. I was loaded, with all the racing money. Over a hundred million, most of which was spent on clothes.

"daddy," I said, breaking us out of of thoughts. He hugged me tighter.

"bells, how many cars do you have?" he asked, helping me pick uo my luggage. I told my dad everything about what had happened, with me living in the warehouse, and after renee's and phil's…. d…death… he took me in, not saying no.

"ten… and a bike." I said. he shook his head and lead me upstairs to my room. the boys had no idea I was coming, but dad had turned the whole, huge, high ceiling attic into my room, he made it like a real bedroom with a big bathroom and a huge closet. Painted blues, and golds, it was beautiful.

"im glad I extended the garage, for the four your bringing here," he laughed after a minute.

"im only bringing three, counting the one outside, and my bike. The other space is for my car tools." I said. dad only laughed.

"bells, unpack later. Go meet your brothers at school" he said. I laughed, my four brothers had no clue of my arrival.

"this is gonna be great. Let me change, and ill go!" I laughed. Charlie left and ui changed into knee high boots, a mini skirt, and a tiny tank top. I had on a almost completely transparent and small shoulder jacket, that tied under my breasts.

I drove up to the tiny school, speeding a hundred over the limit. I squealed to a stop, and got my schedule. I walked into lunch, and was aware of everybody's stare on me. I smiled and stalked to my brothers table.

Emmett, Jasper, Greg, and Nick, stared open mouthed along with a few of there friends.

"hey guys!" I chirped leaning over the table, putting my hands on it.

"hi," greg managed.

"wow, what a great welcome, im hurt!" I said mocking sadness.

"aww babe, don't be like that. I only want to please you," a creepy blonde said. my face contorted in disgust.

"em, are you really gonna let him talk like that to me?" I asked him. He didn't seem mad at all. Them I realized. Then didn't recognize me.

"you know my name?"he asked.

"as I know jazzy's nicks, and gregs. Just not the creepy nazi." I said.

"how do we know you!?" jaz half yelled.

"fine!" I snapped, making them crindge. "dad's gonna be so mad when he found out his sons didn't recognize there own sister!" as soon as the word sister left my mouths I was tackled into hugs. I watched then, from jaspers hug, as Emmett punched nazi dude in the face. I steped away frm jaz, and my brothers frowned.

"what?' I asked.

"that outfit…" nick said.

"put this on," jasper said whipping off his hoodie.

"over my dead car!" I said. they looked shocked. When I was little, I did anything they asked. I noticed a bronze haired god staring at me.

"im bella, and you?" I asked extenind my hand to him. He took it timidly.

"Edward! I see you meet my new bestie." A high pitched voice asked from behind me. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I spun out of the grasp.

"tayna." Edward nodded.

"hey Barbie," I spoke, smirking at her fake designer clothes, and makeup caked face.

"hey bestie," she cooed.

"I am not your bestie, Barbie. I don't want anypart of you and your fake clothes." I said cooly.

"oh you b****" she spat.

"what did you call me slut?" I asked.

"you herd me." She taunted. I punched her in her face, busting her lip, and blooding her nose.

"Barbie, stay away, or else." I said, my voice like ice. I spun around to look at my brothers shocked table.

"gah! Why are barbies such b******?" I said exasperated. Jasper laughed and pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek in a brotherly fashion.

"what the h*** jasper? Who is that whore?" a bell like voice yelled. Jasper spun around and I looked to see a pixie, who looked really hurt, and a model, she wasn't Barbie material, looking pissed.

"baby, I can explain!" jasper yelled. Idiot. He should of just said I was his sister.

"explain my A** lets go alice!" the model yelled.

"hey! Pixie!" I yelled desperately, cutting off my brothers cries. She turned around and snarled. I noticed both of there outfits were designer.

"my brothers an idiot! Im his sister!" a hopeful expression crossed her face "Boys should know, when there caught like that, never say 'I can explain!'" I said.

"em, is it true?" model asked emmett.

"yah. Meet bella swan. Well Isabella. But if you call her that, youll end up like Tanya." Emmett said pointing to tanya's bloodied face and laughing.

"well, that was awkward, can you forgive me? Im alice. Please don't be mad."alice almost yelled.

"chill! Im not mad, im just glad to have meet two non barbies!" they both laughed.

"well bella, this is gonna be a great year! Im rose," rose said. she sat down. But the warning bell rang. We got up, and I walked to biology.

It had been a long night at the underground, and as soon as I was settled, I drifted off to sleep.

"bella. Wake up!" some guy hissed shaking me. I blinked open to see Edward looking at me.

"aww s***" I hissed blinking. Edward would tell my brothers… not that it frightened me. I just didn't want to be yelled at.

"the class is just about to start. And why are you so tired?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"nada business." I said indigenously. He smirked, and I listened to mr… banner (?) babble on.

"tgif!" I hissed with five minutes of class left.

**You've only been here a day. **Edward said in a note

**True, but its still torture. I haven't been to school in forever and I know this. **Oops. I dint mean to write that  
**huh?!?!** Thank god the bell rang.

I raced to gym, and it was easy, I didn't have to do anything, but smirk at the boys trying to show off.

The bell rang and I was finally free. In the three hours I was here I had managed three friends, one creeper, and pissed off six or seven barbies. Great.

What was worse is that half of the school was crowded around my car including my brothers and there friends. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the car.

"bella did you steel those?" greg asked.

"no. this is one of my cars." I replied smoothly.

"one?!!?" nick screeched.

"yes. Im going to port angeles. Follow me and die!" I said, driving off. A Volvo managed to follow me to port angeles, but I ditched him then drove home. I always drove pointlessly around really fast to piss people off. I pulled into the garage and walked inside.

"where were you?" Emmett yelled, jasper flanking him. Both there arms were crossed.

"driving… mom." I shot back heading to the steps. Jasper grabbed my arm.

" where did you go" BEEP. He jumped from getting cut off by a car horn, but I yelled happily and ran outside to see my porche my lamborhini and my bike.

"oh my god! Put em in the garage, except for the bike! You guys rock!" I yelled hugging the three boys. Emmett cleared his throat.

"yus big brother?" I said batting my eyelashes.

"those are yours?" he asked.

"duh, I have about seven more. I think." I said. his eyebrows raised. Jack justin and Jason retuned from the garage.

"we gotta go prepare the bugatti for later. Bies." Jack called leaving. I laughed because the boys were obviously afraid of Emmett. I went to my room ignoring the looks from my brothers.

!!!!!!!!!!!*incert weird time laps noise*

I had eaten dinner, ignoring the stares from everyone about my cars and my awesome steaks. And had left for my room. I was currently heading for my porche. I was surprised to see Edward and Rosalie and alice and my brothers sitting in there.

"hey bells!" Emmett boomed.

"hi all," I said quietly.

"I have an errand I have to run…" I trailed off getting in my porche.i didn't look at them when I left, I just sped off, reaching ware house in a hour flat. I got in to the bugatti with a few good luck wishes and drove to the underground. Nobody spoke, but when the girl dropped the flag my adrenaline spiked up and my foot slammed down.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

You like? Please ask any questions. Ill answer asap. Look at lady of the sea. Or pain! There my other twories! (twilight stories)


	2. vroomvroomvroom

**Lalala. Warning, sarcasm, and over protective brothers! And a race against Edward. Dumdumdadum**

**previously**

_I got in to the bugatti with a few good luck wishes and drove to the underground. Nobody spoke, but when the girl dropped the flag my adrenaline spiked up and my foot slammed down. _

!!!!!

I kept back behind the leaders slightly. They usually rammed cars. I put my radio. Circus was on.

All eyes on me. In truth they were, of had the best car. But I was mad. I haven't done much drifting, so I was in the kiddie league. They drove maturely, thinking the underground was a place for idiotic teens that do drugs.

I wasn't using much power, I was drifting behind the leader, so I could gas it in the end. We flew down empty streets. the kid in front of me was using his breaks to much. He was gonna loose a tire. I saw his left back looking weird so I flew ahead of him, in a sprint of extra adrenaline. Just as I passed him, his tire blew, and he flew into a wall.

I cringed his crash must of gotten the attention of authorities.

I finished the race a full minute before the others, claiming my prize and leaving, I was out of drift mode, and was speeding towards the warehouse. As I left I herd sirens. I doubled it there.

"your back early, jacl and justin are sleeping." Jason said.

"police. I left before they got there. A newbie crashed." I explained. Jason hugged me, glad I was safe. He was my big brother. I passed him, his and his brothers pay, six of the ten thousand I made. I payed a bit much, but nobody cared.

"jase, I love you, but I need sleep. I haven't slept six hours in forever. And my bro's would flip if I crashed here." I explained. He smiled sadly.

"bell, don't comeback tomorrow night. The underground can let you get a good nights sleep. And beside. Im letting my seventeen year old sister pay me? Ill pay you to take off I swear."

"fine… fine… and sides, it's a school night morrow night. Not that that's stopped me. And guess what? Im still ahead of the forkians. I haven't been to school since Phil! Ha!" I laughed weakly,

"kay, big bro," I said weakly climbing into the porche and driving home. I got home around one, locking my car and slouching inside.

When inside someone grabbed my arm. I punched their face kicked there stomach and kneed there groin incase it was a guy. I turned on the light to see Edward lying there in pain.

"OH GOD! ARE YOU OK?" I shrieked. Alice and jasper ran into the room.

"what happened? Why is my brother withering in pain?" alice asked.

"ummm…." I said. he started pulling himself off the ground.

"you did this?" jasper asked, amusement in his voice.

"it was an accident I swear! I came home and he grabbed my arm, and I couldn't see… im so sorry!" I said embarrassed.

"Im fine. Just don't tell the football team." He said chucking dryly.

"deal. I'm so sorry." I said quickly.

"wait. Just came home?" jasper asked. I had left around ten.

"so tired. Gotta go to bed. Night!" I said sprinting up stairs. "bella!" I herd him whisper call. I closed the door to my room, and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about green eyed gods.

!!!!!

"bella wake up. Now." I her someone yell. Them my mattress was flipped pinning me to the ground.

"god!" I shouted kicking the king sized mattress off of me.

"what?" I asked my annoying brothers and Edward, who were all in my room arms crossed. They looked mad. What did I do? Besides beat up Edward…

"why did you come home at one last night?" Emmett said.

"because I did. Now go away im changing." I said.

"no." greg said.

"don't say I didn't warn you, I said peeling of my shirt.

"god no!" nick yelled tackling me onto my mattress, and putting a blanket on me. My brothers and Edward ran out of the room, standing on the steps to the attic. I changed into a sports bra/ shirt thing that went half way to my belly button, and tight spandex shorts in gray. The shirt thingy was blue.

I put on my ipod armband and slipped my ipod into it blasting muse's super massive black hole, and my workout playlist. I opened the window and climbed down the side of the house, using a tree for help. It was pretty easy.

I took off running through the neighborhood, keeping a fast steady pace. I ran for about an hour, before emmett's jeep found me down some windy rode outside of forks.

"what Emmett?" I aske taking a deep breath.

"why are you out here? All alone…" he said more, but I replaced my earbuds , and ran another hour back into forks and home despite emmetts attempts to make me get in the jeep. I walked inside and I saw jaspers mortorcycle, gregs truck, and nicks suv, all of them were obviously preowned. I suddenly had a great idea.

Everything got woozy from my lack of sleep lately. Two hours or so a night since two years ago? It piles up. I coolapsed. Carlisle said it was lack of sleep and I was on bed rest. It was gonna be a long weekend

"bella!" they yelled. I sighed and walked to my room.

Monday!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!

I spept pretty much the rest of the weekend. It was very relaxing. Somewhere in my sleepy daze, rose and alice had babyied me and unpacked my stuff and helped me shower. But by this morning, I was completely refreshed and ready to roll.

I was dressed in booty shorts (gray), a long sleeved shirt(camo), that showed my stomach, and boots(black lace ups). It was my boot camp look. And it would go perfect with the showing of my motorcycle.

"oi! Boys! Im leaving for school!" I called up stairs. The ran to see my outfit. They were obsessed with what I wore.

"no." nick

"never" jasper

"hell no!" Emmett

"never in a million years" greg

"nice try boys, but byee." I said laughing. I ran to my bike (EVEN THO SHE ISNT WEAR A HELMET!!!!)

I kicked it alive pulling out infront of a Volvo. It sped up and pulled in front of me blocking the street. I was already past ahundred mph, so I swerved and the bike slid, to the point where I was almost touching the ground.

Edward was in the front. And he rolled down a window.

"get in," he said.

"no I have a better idea." I said smiling.

"what?" he sighed,

"we can race!" I yelled taking off. I cut onto the sidewalk, and through some back yards using a short cut Emmett taught me a few summers ago to get to school. Iforgot about the steep incline…

I rode up it, my bike flying into the air, it spun in a circle, and I landed easily, and pulled into a parking spot. A minute later, my brothers cars pulled in along with Edwards Volvo. All the guys were furious with me.

I gulped slightly.

"bella, what was that?" Emmett said in a deadly tone.

!!!

**mwahahaha. I will update soonish, but I make no promises. School starts Monday! ******


	3. opps, the brothers did it again

**Lalala. I haate school and being a freshmeat sucks. Especially in high school. But heres another chapter!! Yayness!**

**Before… **

"bella, what was that?" Emmett said in a deadly tone.

**After**

Instead of fear, I was filled with a happy adrenaline feeling, I haven't felt since my first few races.

"a FLIP!!! Wasn't it awesome?" I gushed like a wannabee cheerleader (no offence to cheerleaders)

"yah, butt…" jasper said.

"im gonna be late for class! Thanks for the unintentional race Edward!" I said running g to class. Alice was in the class room laughing.

"nice bellzz" she hiccups.

"HELLOOO forks! This is the wildabeast, and here are your daily updates! Word!" he said.

"hello, this is brain, and the forecast for today, is rain. Wahooo!! A hyper girl yelled. I grimanced.

"and, the winners for our trip to volturi, actually it's a year stay, but still," mr greene rambled "are nick, and greg swan!!!" he yelled. I cheered with the rest of my class mates.

Lunch came quiclly, and I held my self back from skipping. I saw my brothers talking animatedly.

"whats, achooop!" I sneezed. I felt a cold coming up. Great.

"bella, what did we tell you!" Emmett scolded. My happy mood vanished instantly, and was replaced by a cold icy feeling.

"what?" I said slowly.

"not to wear those d**n skinpy outfits! I mean the guys are all over you and you look like a tramp!" he sighed.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A TRAMP. And I can very well take care of myself, I have been for almost two years!" I spat stalking away, ignoring my brothers cries of protest.

I got onto my bike and sped away, and by the time I was a half hour away, at my speeds, it was pouring. I sighed and decided to turn back.

I turned the bike two quickly, and it slid, dragging me across the ground, tearing up my leg, horribly, and sending me headfirst into a tree.

I think I passed out, for the next thing I knew was a silver car pulling up, and fuzzy blobs, surrounding my mumbling gibberish.

"call Carlisle!!!" I herd. The cycle was removed, and my leg wrapped, in something soft. Then something was placed over my torso warming me. it seemed like a blink later, a black car and a huge white and red car, making a horrible wining sound, pulled up. More blobs came, then I blacked out.

!!!!

There was a good awful beeping sound, taunting me, with every beep saying "ha! You cant move or open your eyes!"

There was also light snores, tapping, the telltale sounds of a ds, and the sound of book pages being turned. But the beeping nearly masked it all.

I ment to say will someone stop the beeping? But it sounded like "shil lop epid" it a soft whisper. All noice except the beeping, and light breathing stopped.

"bella? Are you there? Say some thing move something!" eager voices, said.

"stop de bam eeping," I whispered again

"what?" someone asked,

"STOP THE D*** BEEPING!" I yelled. My eyes flickered open, and there I was, at the hospital. My leg was throbbing. I sat up, and my brothers rushed forward to stop me. I noticed nick and greg were gone.

"wheres nick and greg?" I asked.

"Europe. You've been out for a month. It took a lot to get them to leave," alice said sadly.

"a mounth?! My friends a freaking, and the underground will think im dead! It will take forever to get back up to the top!" I said franticly.

"underground?" everybody except Charlie exclaimed.

"never said that, ow my legs throbbing!" I said distracting them. It worked.

"omg! Let me get dad!" alice ran off, and came back with a down looking doctor. (hahaha… moving on…)

"bella I have some bad news…"

**Cliffie!! And If I ever don't update past two weeks, sent me a very angry message, k?**


	4. freaking out

OMGNESS. I REALLY DON'T KNOW… OMG… WAIT IVE GOT NOTHIN… MOVING ON!!

B444444

"bella I have some bad news…"

And the show must go on!

!!!!

I stared at the doctor willing him to continue. "you cant put any pressure on your injured foot for another mounth or so. The coma we put you in was so your leg could heal, but we didn't want to put you in danger, so we took you out.

Now the skin and muscle on your leg has been torn up and damaged very badly." He said looking grave. I could hear my heart pounding, literally. The heart monitor was going crazy!

"bella?" the doctor asked.

"TOP LYING!" I erupted. "THIS IS JUST SOME CRUEL JOKE! I CANT NOT WALK!" I said tears coming into my eyes. "THIS IS MEAN! STOPPIT!" I said thrashing. Emmett grabbed one of my hands. Without realizing it, I sent a punch at him, that knocked him to the ground.

Then I tried to get up, that set the doctor Edward, and jasper, {Emmett was still on the ground, holding his nose, and the girls had run out of the room,} to action. I was yelling, without saying words throwing a full blown tempertantrum.

Jasper grabbed my legs, earing him a HARD kick to the face, Edward tried to hold my shoulders down, he got a herd punch to the chest, the doctor came at me with a needle, I punched the arm brandishing the needle.

The boys tried a different tactic. They all went at my upper torso, pinning me to the bed. I yelled and screamed, but Carlisle pricked me with a needle, and my world slowly changed to black.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jaspers point of view.

Carlisle (the doc peoplesss) Edward and I nursed our bruises. Emmett had to leave the room to stop his bloody nose. My head hurt like Hell. Bella's panic attack scared me. why did she flip out?!? I sat there puzzling that fact, barley registering the fact that bella was going to get charlies room on the bottom floor

In fact I just realized Edward Rosalie and alice left to do that. And Emmett was back in the room . if she flipped out about this how Charlie was dead, he had died in the line of duty. (**bella didn't realize Charlie wasn't there, she just registered he didn't yell "underground!" ok?)**

And I had a question for her as well, even though I hated the woman, why didn't bella tell us renee was dead?

I was her dad now with Emmett. When did the care free life turn into a struggle to live, and take care of things?

She and I had a lot of explain to do.

Bella stired and I looked at her, bracing myself for another outburst. What I got was what I least expected.

(_**sooo tempted to leave you hagin…)**_

Bella pov.

I stirred and the memories came crashing back. What I did was truly stupid. I burst into tears, my life was in shambles, so it seemed. "iiimmmmm sooooo sorry!" I sobbed. The men looked at me ready to handle fighting, but not for tears.

"its all cool, hun. Want food?" Emmett asked looking at me hopefully. I laughed slightly at his tactics.

"sure em," I said.

"oh, and alice and rose are moving you into the downstairs bedroom, so you don't have to walk up stairs at all. There taking care of moving all your stuff." He said. my heart beeped faster, the men jumped.

They would find my gun!!! Then there would be questions… I couldn't let it happen. Just then emmetts phone rang.

"ello? Yah… holy s***!.... yah ill ask…. Id come if I were you to… im just as lost as you babe… bye!" he said looking at me, as his face clouded over.

"why the hell do you have a gun?" he asked. I gulped.

(I would stop, but I don't like sad chapters!)

"protection…" I whimpered

"from what?"

"the vultori"

"s***!" jasper yelled. I jumped. I had forgot jasper and Edward were in the room.

"ummm yah, I think ill take a nap?" I asked.

"not likely bella (Edward said this once right?)" edward chimed in.

"it started a few years ago when mom meet phil. E got her hooked on drugs, so I moved to seatle. I became a racer in the underground for the volturi, but quit, and joined my own team, and the volturi are still after me. im like a trillionare. Then I found out mom and phill overdosed, I moved in with you guys, 'cause im still seventeen. The end, now go away." I said choking back sobs.

I hid under my sheets, crying silently, while Carlisle shooed them out.

!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Yay! Sad parts done!

To come:

"dude, you bought seventy dollars in chocolate?" jasper asked.

"its other candy to!" Emmett whined

Mwahahahahahhaaaaa. Jkjkjk. Ill update soon, sorry for the waitage

The more reviews the longer the next chapter


	5. its on!

**Sorry for the wait. I got grounded from my toppie. ****but to make up for the sadparts, heres some funn! And last chapter ended with…**

I hid under my sheets, crying silently, while Carlisle shooed them out.

**The show must go on! **

Jaspers pov

I felt horrible about bella. Her life sucked compared to mine. Me my brother and the girls sat in the living room lost in our own thoughts when suddenly alice shrieked. I jumped up looking around, only to see Emmett doing the same thing as me, rose on the floor clutching her heart and alice bouncing up and down.

"WHAT ALICE?" I yelled still freaking out.

"I know what to do!!" she trilled. Rose got up of f the ground shaking her head.

"what, alice, what?" I asked suddenly exhausted

"were gonna have a care package showdown for bella! Make a competition of it!" alice yelled. It was a good idea…

"the rules?" Emmett acquired

"each basked has to contain food a stuffed animal, reading materials, and something to keep her busy," alicde listed off "and anything else you'd like" she added.

"ok! Break!" Emmett yelled pulling me out the door. This was gonna be great!

!!??!!??

We pulled into super wallmart and broke up into groups. I was going to get the stuffed animal the reading material and the container. Emmmett the rest. as I got to storage I recived a text.

From: Emmett

THE CONTAINER HAZ 2 BE HUGE!

As odd as it was, I grabbed the biggest tub aware there. And then I walked to the books, where I saw, oddly enough, bella's racing buddies.

"what does bella like to read?" I asked.

"weathering heights and racing mags. Bye!" he shouted running off. I sighed and grabbed all the racing mags I saw and a copy of weathering heights. I proceded tp pick pout a teddybare on a motorcycle, and paid for it all. My total was fifty dollars. I received another text.

From: Emmett

Meet me at the car bro

I sighed and walked to the car, where Emmett sat with about twenty bags. I sighed, and continued to him, smatching the reciet out of his hands. 70 dollars in chocolate and thirty in toys?!!?

"dude, you bought seventy dollars in chocolate?" I asked.

"its other candy to!" Emmett whined

I sighed and we put the mags at the bottom, candy in next, the toys (sillyputty. Play dough, and one dollar novelty toys)on next, and the teddy ontop. We closed the lid, which barley fit, and heaved the case into em's jeep. I texted alice.

To alice:

You ready?

Love jasper

From alice:

Meet you at the hospital in five

Love ali

It was so on.

!?!?

We arrived at the hospital and threw a blanket over the box and carried it in, just as rose and alice was with a large box. We arrived in bellas room, and charged in.

"bella! We have a job for you!" alice sang

"what?" bella asked

Rose explained it out for her and ended with shouting "US FIRST!"

There box included:

A pink teddy

Fruit bars

Girly magazines

And nailpolish.

Bella looked slightly happy.

She looked through ours and was squeeling in joy

"omgomgomgomg!" she chanted, munching on candy, and playing with playdough.

Wow.

"we won!" Emmett boasted. We hadn't realized how fast bella's heart was racing, but the next thing we knew we were kicked out.

Dang doctors ruined out fun.

**all is done. sorry for the wait!**


	6. doom

**RAWR! My writing was REALLY poor last chapter… don't hate me. just review. Please?**

I was finally home! But in the downstairs room, like I was told I was going to be in. I missed my old room, driving, and being able to WALK!

People stopped bye to "check in" on me. but they mostly flirted with my brothers. Even mike. Yuck!

Edward and I talked frequently, oddly enough. He seemed arrogant, but he wasn't. I found out about his ex Tanya. He said she was clingy but other wise nice (** I had to add her. Im tired of the Tanya cliché were Tanya is mean. Check midnight sun peoples! Tanya isn't mean!!!) **she was one of my new best friends now, just like alice and Rosalie were. All of them loved giving me makeovers, but it wasn't like they did it everyday, or forced me to let them a lot. (**alice cliché, shopaholic pushy makeovergiver= not true)**

Life was fine.

Even with Charlie gone, that was a panic attack that had me sedated, we were very well off with my extensive racing money.

!?!!?? A few weeks lata!?!?

I was walking on crutches and attending school

It was a very good day. I wasked into my house to see the last people id ever want to see. Alec and demetri.

Dundundadun!!


	7. OMG REALLY?

**Okay, due to extreme popularity *eyes water up* and people actually reading even with my horrible spelling…. IM GONNA WRITE ANOTHA CHAPTA!!! Yayy! Ok, back to alec and demetri….**

**Ive had this planed in my head. And I dunno how most of you guys read this with all the errors…. Jesh. Im going for 70 reviews after this! So… review?**

**Meyer owns all!!!**

"what do you want?" I asked coldly. On the outside I was cool, calm and collected, but on the inside I was reeling. The boys had taken my gun. Alec smirked. He was standing slightly behind Demetri, but that was there 'style' alec was the quite, intimidating one, Demetri was the loud talker.

"nothing, really" Demetri said, his voice sounding like he was in on a joke I was missing. "we just wanted to say hi, and tell you what nice brothers you have, Emmett and Jasper? Right? And there pretty girls Alice and Rose." Alec smiled a cold smile

"aro wants you back." Alec stated. My heart almost stopped.

"I wont go back. Now get out of my house. Now." I commanded. They followed my command walking causally to the door. Demetri leaned in close to my ear.

"aro always gets what he wants." Was all he said before pushing me to the ground and leaving.

I pushed my way off the ground, and I fished my cell out of my pocket and called Jason. I needed retail therapy.

!!!

We arifed at the retailer and I imedatly spotted the perfect cars I needed. I got alice a yellow porche, with a 911 turbo, rose got a red convertible, Emmett a huge red jeep, Edward got a aston martin in black, and I got jasper a audi le mans (I saw it online. It screamed jasper) I sighned the check swiftly, paying it all to the surprise of the dealer and had the cars shipped to my house, for tomorrow.

"Jason. I need a new gun." I said coolly. Jason took me and we got one and bullets for it, after all Charlie got me a gun permit….

Jason drove me home, and I went inside and straight to my room, locking the door, much to the dismay of my over protective friends. I fell asleep with my gun under my pillow

!?! To the next day with the cars 'n all

I carefully walked up the stairs with a giant bucket of water. To say it was difficult, would be a understatement.

I slowly snuck into there room, and then I realized. There were two boys and one bucket of water. I looked back and forth, and then I realized. Seeing jasper flip would be funnier.

I threw the water on top of jasper and he jumped in the air and fell of the bed, "holymotherofgod! Jeses crist!" and much more profanities.

"what happened?!?!?!" Emmett screamed falling out of bed… on top of jasper. I was laughing so hard I fell down, my crutches coming down with me.

"belllllaaaa??" jasper asked "why?"

"cause you gotta get your girls and eddie ova here. Yo." I said.

"don't. don't ever do that again. Its disturbing," Emmett said. "but okay. We will."

Jasper picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. "but first for revenge"

!!

Revenge turned out to be a tickle monsterized jasper. At least till the girsl got there, so I was only tickled for a few minutes. Edward onld rusting Volvo was sitting in the drive.

"put these on" I said handing them sleeping masks. They obliged. Asking questions I remained silent to. I then put them in smallest to tallest order and lead alice to the door only talking when necessary. The cars were lined up, and the people that drove them waiting for me.

"stay" I commanded. I walked to the drivers and gave them their tips, and they drove away in a large suv.

I leaned against the convertible and called out "you can take off the blind folds."

"… there cars…. Are they yours?" Emmett spluttered looking at the jeep. The others looked hurt that I did this to show them "my" cars.

"noooo! Emmmm! The jeeps yours the porches alice, the convertible rose, the auston is Edwards and the audi le mans is jazzys." All of them are accessorized to your taste's and all of them, even the jeep can go really fast and are top of the line." I said. I think I went deaf from the founds and was goven brioses from the hugs.

**Important!!!**

**Okay, so hi… review please? And im gonna either take on this or princess of the sea to update the most so the one that gains the most reviews…. Well if you like this review!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

V

V


	8. repairing the 'cycle

**I can't believe you guys are actually reading this, my spelling sucks. Well, new chappie!**

Bellas pov

The cars turned out to be a bad idea. More questions came out of it. How was I supposed to explain the new cars to them. I mean, they were expensive, but I had the money. But even with the annoying car questions, (couldn't they be grateful I got them new cars? Seriously?) demerits warning was at the top of my head.

I was still a cripple. How could I defend myself? Or my family? We were all sitting geese, just waiting for the chopping block. Or in my family's case, not even knowing the farmer was going to kill you. It pained me to know I could hurt my family. And the Cullen's and hales are my family also. I couldn't let them sit either.

I pushed myself away, tinkering and fixing my bike. I had forgotten about it after the wrek. How I did that? No idea.

"hey bell? Want help. I know a lot about cars and such. Im sure I can get this thing fixed… with you, of course." Rose offered, sounding sincere. But her choice of words lift me miffed. I was perfectly capable of fixing a bike.

"I got it, rose." I replied in a light tone, hiding the irrational anger that coarsed through my viens. \

"are you sure? Cause I can fix things like these." She replied. I was very mad now.

"yah bells. Sit back and let a pro do it." Emmett added. My face was probably red with anger.

"Bella," jasper chided gently, "there's no need to be embarrassed. Rose takes care of all of our cars. She can fix your bike." I was positively fuming.

"you a**HOLES!" I screamed. "I am perfectly capable of fixing a car. This is my life. Go F*** yourselves and get out of my garage." They looked shocked. "OUT"

They left, but Edward lingered behind. I ignored him and looked around for a wrench. I saw it across the room. I struggled up, but Edward stopped me.

"you work, ill get the tools." He said. I glared at him and he backtracked, "not that you're not capable! But it might be easyer. I wont touch the bike! I don't even know how!" he rushed out. I smirked.

"I need that wrench over there,"

!

Edward stayed true to is word for about forty-five minutes. Then I taught him what to do. Four hours later, my baby was fixed, except for the paint.

"thanks Edward. Wanna help me paint it?" he nodded his head eagerly. "Don't get any on yourself. It'll take forever to get off. And you HAVE to do exactly as I say. My bike was repainted black with blue designs.

I loved it.

"hey, Bella! Didja kill Edward!" Emmett yelled. I glared at his direction. I could hear him and the others coming, so I sighed and leaned on the wall. They came in and gapped at my bike.

"does it run?" Rosalie asked rudely." I smirked at her.

"Like a tune." I sang. She glared at me.

"Edward did it. Didn't he!" she accused.

I opened my mouth to object, but Edward beat me to it.

"I don't know how to rose! I got the tools for Bella. Stop being a brat because bella is better at cars than you!" he yelled.

Rosalie came closer to us, "at least I didn't learn it through criminal activity," she sneered. I pulled my arm back and snapped it foreword, punching her so hard she fell down.

She screamed an angry, wordless scream. I stormed off, as best as I could with the crutches, and went to my, I mean Charlie's, room.

Who knew rose could be so rude? I bought her a car to. I let out a loud laugh. She is so immature.

All well. I cant control them. All I have to do is wait a couple more weeks till I can drive. Ill probably leave and crash at the warehouse. Anything to protect my family. Even if they are mean.

!

I updated! Sp there! :P everyone thank the awesome two people, whose mane I forget… oops… that put up a story alert on my story today and yesterday, successfully reminding me to write. Love you all!

Thanks for the reviews, but keep doing it! Your opinions matter!

:D


End file.
